


Hair

by catastrotaffy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrotaffy/pseuds/catastrotaffy
Summary: This is just a short story I wrote to accompany this picture I drew: http://catastrotaffy.tumblr.com/post/162563158088/hope-you-enjoy-being-bald





	Hair

“My hair is getting long.”

RedEye brushed his fingers over his head, displeased that he had allowed his hair to get out of control.

“I think it’s nice,” Brian chimed in without looking up from a battered and burned trade magazine he had salvaged. “I like running my fingers through it.”

RedEye made a dismissive sound. Carefully he took hold of several strands and pulled, extending the tight curl of hair out to its full length and scowling throughout. He definitely needed to have his hair cut.

“Brian, get over here. Cut it so it looks like it did before.”

Heavily, RedEye dropped into a chair and waited. Brian raised his head from his magazine and rose his eyebrows in surprise.

“You want me to cut your hair?” Brian pushed himself off the bed and wandered closer. He had absolutely no idea how to cut hair. “Can’t you…I don’t know, go to a real stylist?”

“What the fuck are you talking about? It’s just hair and you just gotta trim it. Here.” Forcefully, RedEye shoved an electric razor into Brian’s hands. “Who cuts your hair? You, right?”

“Yeah but my hair is…not like yours. Yours is fluffy.”

RedEye rolled his eyes and promptly flicked open a magazine to end the conversation. He was pleased to hear the buzz of the razor. Behind him, Brian’s hand hovered above RedEye’s hair, which he carefully brushed his palm over. He didn’t know where to start but he figured anywhere was a good place, so he lowered the razor and began cutting.

“What did I tell you? Not too hard, right?”

“Mmm,” Brian unenthusiastically agreed. He watched as spirals of hair fell to cover RedEye’s shoulders.

Save for the buzz of the razor, there was silence. Brian worked away and RedEye became absorbed in his magazine until he was distracted by blowing a lock of hair from the paper. He raised an eyebrow since Brian seemed to be taking a long time with what should have been a simple and quick task, so he tilted his head back to look up at him.

“Oh fuck…why do you look like that?” RedEye asked when he was greeted with the sight of Brian’s face. A face that conveyed an expression of worry and guilt.

“I’ll fix it!” Brian immediately answered.

“You’ll fix it? What the fuck have you done!”

In the blink of an eye, RedEye was on his feet, his hand to his head. His eyes widened and he turned tail to storm off to the bathroom where there was a mirror.

Brian dawdled in place, turned the razor off and decided the best thing for him to do was to hide. He was in the process of squeezing himself beneath the bed when he heard his name bellowed out, loud enough for the entire park to hear without the need for an amplifier. Brian wriggled further under the bed and peeked out at the door, waiting for RedEye to return, which he knew he would.

“Brian!”

The door slammed against the wall so hard that dust fell from the ceiling. Brian shuffled further back as RedEye stalked into the bedroom.

“Get out here right now! I’m gonna throw you in the gauntlet you little shit! Look what you’ve done!”

“It doesn’t look that bad!” Brian protested from beneath the bed.

“Then why are you hiding? Come out!”

Brian felt the mattress above him press down as RedEye stepped on it. There was a loud thump as RedEye jumped down from the bed and in an instant Brian shrieked as he felt a hand around his ankle and he was dragged out from his hiding place. Furiously RedEye glared down at his captive, his fingers clenched tight around Brian’s ankle to prevent his escape.

“It’ll grow back!” Brian protested.

“And until it does I gotta go around looking like fucking Gage.”

Roughly RedEye hoisted Brian up off the floor and deposited him with a thump on the mattress. Brian scrambled away to the other side of the bed; although he looked mortified he was secretly enjoying himself and the trouble he had caused.

“I think it looks like it could be a good look for you, it just needs tidying up, that’s all.”

“Yeah? Well I’m gonna do that myself. I don’t wanna end up bald.”

“You’re already almost ba-”

Brian was silenced by a single, furious glare. He took a moment to actually look at the damage he had done, and before he could stop himself he erupted into hooting laughter.

“This ain’t funny!”

“I’ll get you an eyepatch,” cackled Brian before lapsing into an impromptu and exaggerated impression of their overboss’s henchman, and this only made RedEye angrier.

Distracted whilst laughing at his own jokes, Brian was caught off guard when he was snatched and dragged back from his safe spot at the head of the bed. RedEye wrapped an arm around his neck and although Brian wriggled and thrashed, he couldn’t break free.

The buzz of the razor filled Brian’s ears and in a sudden swoop of movement, a large lock of his hair fell onto the bed.

“Still funny?”

Brian tried to wriggle out of RedEye’s grasp, to no avail. After watching several more clumps of his hair drift onto the sheets he decided enough was enough. RedEye yelled as Brian’s teeth sank into his arm but he immediately loosened his grip and Brian was free to scurry away. Like a dog shaking itself dry, Brian shook his head before raising his hands to feel for the damage.

“You’re a bad barber,” Brian informed RedEye.

“Look who’s talking!”

“Give me the razor so I can fix this.”

“Brian, there ain’t no way in hell I’m giving you this razor. I’d rather give you a fucking fat man. You’d cause less damage. And! You bit me-“

“I didn’t draw blood. Give me the razor.”

Brian made a sudden lunge but RedEye smartly stepped aside, drew himself to his full height and lifted the razor high above his head. He cocked an eyebrow smugly in Brian’s direction as the short man exhaled sharply in frustration.

“That’s unfair.”

“Oh no, little baby doesn’t like it when he can’t reach things!”

Brian clacked his teeth together. Suddenly he darted forward and threw his full weight at RedEye, knocking them both to the ground. The razor clattered out of reach, still buzzing. Brian shifted his weight; RedEye had cushioned his fall but Brian wasn’t about to let him get up again any time soon.

“Ha, knocked down like a bowling pin,” Brian boasted.

RedEye seemed to make little effort to set himself free. He gazed up at Brian in what seemed like resignation, apparently admitting defeat. Neither of them could reach the razor so it seemed they had come to a stalemate.

“You look stupid,” said RedEye, although his voice seemed to have softened and regained some of its natural humour.

“You look stupider.”

RedEye reached up and made a grab for Brian’s shirt; balling the fabric in his fist, he firmly pulled to bring the little raider closer. Brian didn’t seem to object: he was fairly easy to tame when you knew how, and RedEye knew all the tricks. Roughly, as if he still harboured some anger, he yanked Brian close enough to kiss him.

Immediately Brian’s attention was shifted from their squabbling and roughhousing. He happily returned the kiss, pleased that he was forgiven and that they could deal with the hair issue later. Beneath him he felt RedEye shift; one hand moved to firmly wrap around the back of his neck causing Brian’s breath to hitch in excitement.

Then there was a flurry of movement. Brian’s eyes flicked open. The buzzing sound filled his ears as he jerked his head back as much as possible, realising too late that the hand on his neck was obviously there for a reason. A great tuft of Brian’s hair fell softly onto RedEye’s smug, victorious face.


End file.
